The present invention generally relates to a radio frequency (RF) connector, and in particular to an RF connector with accurate positioning of a center contact and a metal shell.
There is a growing need for low profile radio frequency (RF) connectors for use in mobile electrical devices. Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional RF connector 700 according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,160 has a case 701 with four side surfaces and a concavity 702 defined by the side surfaces, an inner conductor 703, an outer conductor 704, a hot-line terminal 705 electrically connecting to the inner conductor 703 and an earth terminal 706 electrically connecting to the outer conductor 704.
However, as the conventional profile RF connector 700 is too small, the inner conductor 703 could not be positioned in the center of the hollow center portion 702 accurately when insert molding the dielectric case 701 to the inner conductor 703 and the outer conductor 704.
Hence, an improved RF connector with better positioning of center contact relative to metal shell is needed to overcome the forgoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a method for positioning a center contact in a metal shell of a low profile radio frequency (RF) connector accurately during manufacturing.
An RF connector arrangement in accordance with the present invention includes a first carrier having a metal shell, a second carrier having a center contact and a housing. The metal shell has a cylindrical body, a hollow center portion defined by the cylindrical body and two soldering tags extending from a bottom of the cylindrical body. The center contact has a base portion and a center pin extending perpendicularly from the base portion.
The method of making the RF connector is as following: forming a metal shell and a center contact on a first and second carriers; forming the cylindrical body, the hollow center portion, two soldering tags and the connecting portion; forming the center pin and the base portion; positioning the first carrier above the second carrier with the metal shell aligned vertically a corresponding center contact; moving the first carrier and the second carrier synchronously; positioning the center pin in the hollow center portion; insert molding the metal shell and the center contact with an insulative housing; severing the first and second carriers from the metal shell and the center contact.